kakarot
by goblin kid
Summary: goku's been having problems lately and hes not sure whats wrong so he simply dismisses them. find out just how much of a mistake that is
1. split banana

Author note: neat story I just read and it inspired me to write this lol Disclaimer: don't own Dragonball z and never will Story: takes place just after the cell games (I decided goku should have been whished back any how) and gokus evil side (yes in this story kakarot is a ba-a-a-a-ad person goku got one hell of a split personality) comes out and lets say he doesn't quit like what 'gokus' been doin you'll see if your confused just read a little. Rating: believe me you don't want to have virgin ears and be reading this if you do stop because it might break your eardrums or at least make em ring for a good weak or 2 p.s.: kira this is for you I think your gunna really like this kakarot dude I think your gunna laugh so hard by what he says that every time you think of it you'll cry laughing  
  
Split banana  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goku stood in the bathroom his fluffy cotton towel rapped around his waist drying the rivulets of water that slid down his body. He leaned over the sink and looked into the mirror that had fog in its corner from the steam that came from his refreshing warm shower. He looked carefully into his own eyes there was something amiss, something wrong with him but he couldn't quit place his finger on it. ~HAHAHA.~there it was again that laugh, goku suddenly shook his head violently trying to rid himself of this horrid laugh. His hair sprayed drips of water everywhere, this laugh sounded like but it wasn't his laugh he never laughed like that "agh go away" he whispered to himself. Suddenly the laugh began to fad as if it had never come.  
  
Goku sighed heavily the laugh was gone.he looked away from the mirror at his fresh boxers that chichi had pulled out for him. He put them on and began to dry his drenched black hair as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked to his bed and sat down his head hurt for some unexplainable reason. ~Perhaps chichi can help me~ he thought as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she hummed as she washed the dishes eagerly.  
  
"Hey chi do we have anything that makes headaches go away aside from pain transference" chichi looked up with light laughter "I think so why, do you have a headache"  
  
Goku nodded "ya it won't go away" goku smiled wearily as chichi reached up into a cabinet full of medication and formulas for when gohan was an infant. She pulled out a very small bottle of Advil.  
  
Chichi handed goku two capsules "here swallow with water"  
  
Goku did as instructed, "Thanks chi im going to bed"  
  
Chichi looked up "but hun its only 7 'clock.are you feeling ok"  
  
Goku put his hand firmly on the rail making a small slapping sound "yes" he said firmly. Chichi suddenly whirled around and looked at goku his voice was far firmer than she'd expected it to be and felt necessary. Infact the firmness of his voice was a dead giveaway that something was indeed wrong.  
  
Chichi watched him as he simply stood there staring at the steps of the stairs. She looked at his face his emotions kept changing most of which chichi had never seen before on gokus face. Suddenly his eyes seemed to glaze over as his mind wandered threw space.  
  
Just then his head shot up and he let go of the railing and began to walk upstairs not aware that he spent a whole minute standing in one place. Chichi walked over to the railing his hand had gripped it so hard that the wood started to splinter. "Goku are you sure your ok" she spoke to herself.  
  
Goku lay in bed starring up at the ceiling the lights out. He rolled over his back facing the door and screwed his eyes shut. The laugh continued to play in his mind. ~go away god just go away~ suddenly the laugh stopped goku opened his eyes and sighed. He really was tired and needed to sleep.  
  
As he was practically in dreamland chichi opened the door slowly then closed it behind her. She looked at the heap of blankets that formed his mass. She got into her nightgown and slipped into bed next to goku. She put her hand on gokus well defined arm his muscles felt tense so she massaged him. "I hope your ok" she whispered closing her eyes and feeling the muscle under hand begin to loosen  
  
Goku awoke to songbirds singing their tune happily. He sat up his mind had gone through so many dreams all of the destruction of earth but instead of some evil villain doing the destroying it was him. He rolled over not wanting the day to start just yet. His head still pounded from his headache. Suddenly he realized chichi wasn't next to him.  
  
He sat up bolt straight "chichi" he called a nervous tremor in his voice  
  
"im here goku in the kitchen" she replied from beneath the floor.  
  
Goku sighed with relief and got up. As he exited his room he looked into his sons room.his only son. Gohan the 11 year old slept soundly. Goku smiled as he continued down the stairs. His smile was soon wiped away as he was reconfronted with the pain in his skull. However instead of pounding as it had before it seemed as though it were burning. His hand instinctively went to his head he began to rub lightly but stopped it began to spread through his head  
  
Goku winced in pain as he reached the bottom step. As he looked up at chichi and started to walk to the counter his pain intensified. as soon as he reached the counter the burn grew so rapidly his vision was becoming a white blaze and he suddenly dropped his head hit the counter cutting his skull open. Goku cried out in pain his hands clutching his head as he thrashed on the floor.  
  
Chichi ran over to goku having caught the fall and all. Gokus cries awoke gohan form in bed. Gohan ran down stairs to see what was going on. Gohan ran to his father "dad what's wrong what's happing" chichi was kneeled by him unsure of what to do "mom help me carry dad to the sofa" gohan pleaded.  
  
Upon following gohan's orders she gave some of her own "call vegeta tell him he needs to come over pronto" gohan looked up ~vegeta why would we need his help~ gohan thought to himself as he obediently picked up the phone and dialed the capsule corp. number pressing them so hard in panic he almost broke them.  
  
"Damnit woman why don't you ever pick up this stupid contraption why do I always do it I don't think I even know how to use it right" vegeta yelled in frustration. He grabbed the phone and held it to his head "we don't want any" with that vegeta slammed the receiver back into the cartridge.  
  
Gohan looked at the phone startled "he didn't even let me talk" gohan being stubborn like his father went and dialed the number again insistent that he get threw to vegeta  
  
As vegeta began to walk away the phone rang again. "Ragh" he yelled whirling around on his heel and charging back at the phone just as he was about to rip it from the wall the ring stopped and bulma called down to vegeta "its for you" vegeta suddenly dumbfounded put the phone down and again picked up the receiver "what" he scorned with a growl  
  
"its me gohan sorry to bother you but there's something wrong with my dad mom says she thinks you can help" gohan stated trying to hide the panic with sternness.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment "what makes your mother think I can help" in the background vegeta could here gokus cries and whimpers then chichi "gohan come here hold him down" ~uh oh.chichi's coming to talk to me~  
  
Chichi picked up the phone "damn it vegeta get your ass over here now" chichi said with anger and slammed the phone down she went back to goku.  
  
Goku held his head in obvious pain and whimpered more now rather than gave out pain stricken cries and yelps.  
  
Vegeta looked at the phone and after a moments hesitation said "no" to even though no one was on the other line or was there. Bulma had listen to gohan and vegeta then chichi talk over the phone. She sighed heavily "vegeta were going" she said picking up trunks and going downs stairs.  
  
Vegeta turned his head in her general direction "you little eavesdropper.we are not going I refuse" bulma grabbed his wrist and tried to pull vegeta from his spot but upon not gaining any response she finally sighed "fine then I'll shut down the gravity room" vegeta's eyes widened "you wouldn't dare" "you wanna bet" vegeta shook his head "I know you wouldn't" bulma turned "ok then here I go im gunna shut it down" bulma walked towards the hall that lead to the GR room and vegeta's older room.  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily "fine lets go" vegeta walked up beside bulma and pulled her out the door away from the GR room.  
  
Gokus cries and whimpers died after a few minutes of calling vegeta. He lay silently on his back chichi and gohan kneeling beside him "is, is he dead" gohan asked cautiously. Chichi looked at her son "don't be ridiculous he cant be dead he's still breathing" chichi said glaring at him.  
  
However her sons words frightened her "why don't you get ready for the day I'll stay and keep an eye on your father" gohan nodded and went back to his room to change. Chichi held gokus wrist checking for a pulse.  
  
Suddenly gokus hand twisted around and grabbed her wrist before she even touched him. Startled she sat there staring at him in shock. His grip started to tighten on her wrist making her wince in pain. Just as chichi was about to yelp in pain vegeta ran inside dropping bulma on the ground.  
  
Vegeta ran over to goku and chichi his hand clenched he punched goku in the shoulder just below the collarbone. Goku let go letting chichi fall back into bulma's arms. Chichi's wrist fractured she began to sniffle holding back tears of pain and fear. Goku opened his eyes and looked at vegeta.  
  
Vegeta took a step back something was wrong with his eyes they weren't happy and cheery as normal. Instead of its normal glint of life his eyes seemed black as death and carried an evil affect. He grinned broadly and sat up "well, well, well look who's back" he said with a mocking tone as he looked down at his hands  
  
Upon hearing his mothers cry gohan came down with only his pants on a shirt in his hand. Gohan looked at his mother in bulma's arms her face red with tears and she held her wrist, which almost seemed as though it were turning to a grayish blue color. Gohan looked to his dad, his mothers wrist was clearly broken which only his father would do for vegeta was to focused on what was about to come from gokus mouth next.  
  
"its been along time sense I've seen day light" vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief  
  
~no this cant be what's going on he cant possibly have a split personality.can he~ vegeta thought to himself. "k-kakarot" goku looked up and grinned again "your highness" came gokus voice  
  
Vegeta growled under his breathing, "where's goku" gohan's head snapped to look at vegeta ~where's goku what is he talking about~ gohan thought then he looked at his father his eyes were different and so was that smile "dad?" gohan asked carefully.  
  
Author: well did ya like. I did to find out what happens to gohan got to chapta 2. (im gunna tell you not to expect much lol sorry) 


	2. invasion

Author note: hahahaha did you like that last chapter hehe pretty good huh? Ya I liked it. Well this is chapter 2 ha and this is called uhh hmmm.invasion! Oh and I made gohan a middle name because.what is his middle name? Hmm.does he even have one? ~ = regular ppls thoughts = kakarote's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: ya, ya I know I aint dumb its Akira toriyama or what ever the guys last name is lol  
  
Invasion  
  
Chapter2  
  
Suddenly gokus face went from an evil happy to a very, very shocked (evil) face. His eyes quickly looked in gohan's direction before his head turned. "What did you call me" goku asked barley audible as his face looked straight at gohan. Gohan suddenly got scared his father didn't even know who he was, so gohan didn't respond he just looked goku.  
  
Goku got to his feet and started towards gohan "I asked you a question I expect a response" suddenly vegeta jumped in front of gohan "leave him alone kakarot" gokus focus again shifted from gohan to vegeta "he's your son" vegeta answered for gohan. Goku looked at gohan with a sudden dislike and hate.  
  
"no he's not" goku said suddenly "I don't have any children" vegeta sighed heavily and looked down "yes you do just ask goku" goku grimaced at the name "goku isn't here" vegeta's head shot up "yes he is" suddenly vegeta pinned goku down and punched him in the face. Goku however struggled back "gets off!!" he shouted as vegeta swung his other fist and breaking some skin on gokus forehead. Suddenly goku yelped again and whimpered his hands went to his head.  
  
Vegeta stood up allowing goku to roll over into fetal position and cry out in pain. Everyone watched startled as goku stopped and laid there his hands on his head. Goku took deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned slightly as vegeta kneeled down by him. He put his hand on gokus shoulder "goku is this you" goku looked at him and nodded slightly  
  
"Uggh what happened" vegeta helped goku to his feet "I'm not sure but from now on I'm calling you goku rather than kakarot" goku smiled lightly as vegeta led him over to the couch.  
  
As goku sat there his head fell back against the sofa. He tried to lift himself up straight but couldn't. Vegeta watched goku struggle for a moment then looked back to bulma and chichi. Bulma helped chichi stand. Chichi's wrist was swollen now with purplish bruises all over it.  
  
While bulma put chichi's wrist into a splint gohan walked slowly over to his dad and stared at him in the eye. Goku not really aware that his son was staring at him gave up struggling. It took him a moment before he noticed his son. "what" he asked cautiously  
  
Gohan looked closer "dad what's my middle name" he asked, "gohan that's ridiculous why are you asking me that-" goku was cut short by gohan's stare. Goku looked away "merko" gohan leaned back ~yup that's dad.who came up with my middle name anyways~ gohan thought turning to his mother whom sat on a bar stool getting her hand mended.  
  
Goku looked around the best he could vegeta was staring at him. he seemed to be deep in thought. "Something happened" vegeta nodded his head  
  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure how best to explain this to you goku but I think you have a spilt personality" vegeta started to explain looking at the ground.  
  
kakarote's voice echoed in gokus head. Goku frowned "be quiet I cant hear him when you talk" goku spoke allowed not realizing it.  
  
Everyone stared at him aside from baby trunks whom sat on the counter sucking his foot. goku growled slightly "grrraa shut up" goku yelled losing his temper with that gokus head began to burn and throb.  
  
Goku grabbed his head in pain and began to cry out again "vegeta make it stop" he yelped. Vegeta walked over to goku and picked goku up off the floor by the neck and punched him in the stomach "bulma would you throw me that there frying pan"  
  
Bulma grabbed the frying pan off the stove which was still on high "watch it vegeta its still hot" she threw the pan across letting vegeta catch it by the handle "sorry goku this is going to be a little painful" vegeta smacked goku across the head with the pan leaving a huge red mark on one side of his face.  
  
Goku fell to the floor his body gone limp. Gohan looked away just before his father got hit. It really wasn't something he wanted to see especially since the burner had still been on when it was taken off the stove.  
  
Chichi watched angrily she really could care less if he had a split personality he could have tried a little harder to stop from hurting her or at least say sorry now. Or better yet he could've told her he had mental problems she would still love him he should know that. Nonetheless she was infuriated with him.  
  
Vegeta looked down at gokus face, blood eased out of scratched burns he had acquired from the pan. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" vegeta chuckled lightly then stopped  
  
"But now that I've had a chance it just doesn't seem right" vegeta sighed ~its not fair I say~  
  
Vegeta turned to bulma. "So we now know that kaka. im mean gokus other him uhh kakarote is quit unpredictable" bulma nodded for him to continue  
  
"Where are we gunna keep him so he doesn't go around killing people as I presume that's what he wants to do" vegeta spoke looking down at goku. His face was frowning  
  
Bulma sighed "well im not sure but we cant let him be out and about and here clearly isn't a safe place" vegeta nodded to bulma's words "wait I've got it my father used to have a room that allowed him to do experiments that were potentially dangerous to cause nuclear reactions. The material that makes up that room is the same as your GR room, infact it even has surveillance cameras so we can keep an eye out for him."  
  
Vegeta looked down at goku again he was starting to wake up "so this room is pretty much the GR room without a gravity monitor and he wont be able to break out of it" bulma nodded. "Alright then we can take him there.  
  
Author: so what'd ya think is it good. Well in the next chapter there's more excitement "*gasp* kakarote how'd you get into the authors note" (kakarote looks around quickly) "go away go shoo" (goblin kid pushes kakarote away) sorry about that but to answer kakarote's question I do hope so I don't know yet (kakarote pokes head out from behind a corner) (goblin kids stares at him) "GET LOST" "didn't I just say get lost" (pulls out burning frying pan) 


	3. immerging

Author note: okay here is chapter three. This I hope is a little more interesting then the last two well anyways on.with.the..PIZZA!!!!!.. Mh mhhh good, Uh, oh sorry now on with the story. Disclaimer: hey cant I eat my pizza in private, what's that no, oh that's right almost forgot dbz aint mine. There ya happy, no why? Lol I don't think so this is my pizza.  
  
Immerging  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vegeta placed goku on the floor. He groaned slightly as vegeta placed him down. He looked up at a small chamber with pitch-black windows anybody could look out that window but you simply couldn't see in. Suddenly a screen popped up on the other side of the room bulma's face appeared.  
  
"Everything is in working condition" bulma spoke typing along as she went on a computer.  
  
Vegeta nodded in response then left. Vegeta shut the heavy metal door behind him then went over the door control paneling on the other side. "lets see lock we want the lock to be at its strongest so that is here" vegeta said quickly turning the big black knob to the right. "Power set to maximum" came the bland computer voice  
  
"Geez I hate that stupid voice" vegeta grumbled walking away.  
  
Bulma sat in the control room with chichi and bulma. Trunks slept in his mothers lap. "Look here this glass will allow us to see gokus every move and if for some reason goku er I mean kakarote breaks the glass there's another layer behind that if they both break then this metal paneling will come down and it is impossible to break it well I mean I've never seen vegeta break through this kind of metal." Bulma explained  
  
Suddenly the door whooshed open. In walked an unpleasant vegeta. " I think he's waking"  
  
Everyone suddenly looked out the window. Sure enough goku was coming to life. Vegeta switched the speaker on so they could here him (but he didn't allow him to hear them). Goku groaned as he sat up. His eyes opened and he blinked several times. He shook his head "where the hell am I"  
  
"Capsule corp. now are you kakarote or goku" goku looked up at the screen that appeared in front of him.  
  
He smiled wickedly "guess" vegeta sighed "ok kakarote what'd ya do with goku"  
  
Kakarote smiled lightly "oh he's just taking a nap that frying pan knocked him out cold"  
  
Vegeta looked at bulma and bulma returned his gaze. He then looked back at kakarote "can he hear us" vegeta asked watching kakarote stretched "nooooope, no he cant" he said lightly.  
  
"Kakarote why exactly did you decide to reveal yourself to use now" vegeta asked curiosity rising. Kakarote suddenly stopped stretching and stood up. He was growling quietly  
  
"I wasn't hiding myself your majesty. Simply that damn goku decided it was a damn good idea to hide me in that back of his mind suppressing me. Hell I don't even think he knew I was back there. But ya know its ok now."  
  
Vegeta grew more curious "how so"  
  
Kakarote's face lit up "by taking away what he holds dear keeping him suppressed just as he did me" with that he shot a ki blast at the window both windows shattered but the metal plate suddenly got jammed. And there before everyone was kakarote "hello.what's this a control room"  
  
Vegeta growled "kakarote you get back down there" kakarote looked up with an evil smile.  
  
Kakarote stepped into the room letting the metal plate fall behind him. "Hmm your highness if I don't say so myself you are the most respected person on the planet vegeta and if we were on planet vegeta I would do what ever you said when ever you said it and however you wanted"  
  
Vegeta looked at him shocked "ok that's always nice to know" vegeta said cautiously slowly moving in front of bulma and trunks  
  
Kakarote's smile broadened "however the last I checked that planet was blown to ity bity tiny pieces and your still a prince second best. That's all you'll ever be"  
  
"Hold your muzzle low level I'll have your head before I even think of letting you shred my honor" kakarote began to chuckle slowly.  
  
"But you see your highness I've already succeeded in doing that or actually goku has but no worries I can take his credit" kakarote lunged at vegeta his hand gripping tightly around his neck and pinning him to a wall.  
  
"im really quit sorry your majesty but I need to kill everyone on this miserable planet to start another race of warriors.its to bad you wont be able to rule" kakarote began to laugh as vegeta's face beagn to turn red.  
  
And just as vegeta felt like he was about to pass out he heard someone cry out "vegeta kick, kick!!!" vegeta followed the voice and implanted his foot into kakarote's stomach. Instantly kakarote let go of vegeta and sunk inwards. Then gohan came over grabbed a fairly large slice of glass and held the edge under kakarote's neck "stand or I'll slice your neck open"  
  
Kakarote turned his head and looked at the boy fury growing "you wouldn't hurt your own father now would you" kakarote growled  
  
"Watch me" gohan spoke with the same amount of power in his voice, "Now stand" gohan yelled pushing the edge of glass into kakarote's neck letting fourth a drop of blood to slide down the black glass. Kakarote immediately stood.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the glass from gohan fore gohan was too short to reach his fathers neck. "Guess what" kakarote looked at vegeta "your wife about to hit you over the head with a large sludge hammer," Just as kakarote turned around a hammer smacking into his face instantly breaking his nose.  
  
However kakarote instead of falling of out cold he grabbed his nose in pain "aww oh that hurt" kakarote looked up at chichi in outrage "you female dog dang that hurt"  
  
Kakarote let go of his nose blood soaked his palm and upper lip "why little insignificant pest" he grabbed chichi by her broken wrist emitting a cry from her. He pulled her towards him then grabbed her neck with his blood palm.  
  
But instead of choking her he simply held her. He looked into her eyes something held im transfixed. Kakarote began to growl but instead of tightening his grip he loosened it. He looked at her in pure out rage but he simply couldn't hurt her. Finally he let go and turned around his back facing her "curses why can't I kill you" he yelled out throwing his hands up.  
  
Gohan, vegeta, chichi, and bulma looked at kakarote startled. Kakarote suddenly turned around again his hands clasped her neck. "I will kill you" chichi however wasn't freighted. Gohan grabbed the hammer chichi had dropped and just as he was about to swing it and break kakarote's back chichi yelled at him "GOHAN stop"  
  
Gohan stopped suddenly in mid-swing. Goku however didn't turn around to see why she had yelled at gohan instead his eyes were staring into space. Chichi's hands came up and held kakarote.  
  
She began to stoke his head as his hands let of her neck and slid down to her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and his back arched out a little. As chichi stroked his head his eyes half closed and a smile crept along his face. Kakarote began to purr.  
  
Author note: creepy huh? Hehe did ya like it? was it cool? write a review tell me what ya think. 


	4. wheres goku?

Author note: hey all what's goin on. Not much just writing you in this here author note. O I saw the end of 'Dream Catcher' whoo that is some awesome stuff if you like gore and aliens wow. Lol well heres chapter 4 *coming to you live from gokus head* (author grinds teeth) "what, how did you get past the guards" *o them that was a piece of cake there just paper* "and your somebody's imagination now for the last time GET LOST!" (Goblin kid yells and boots kakarote out a tiny window) P.s. this is mostly about what gokus been doing in this frame of time (in the back of his mind Disclaimer: hey look my cat is sitting on me ha oh wait this is disclaimer.you guys know the itch "tis aint mine"  
  
Where's goku  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Goku opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he just had training machines dropped on him from 50 feet in the air. ~Oh man why does my face hurt sheez and my nose~ gokus hand came up to his nose and touched it. ~Oh ow huh? Blood? But.how what's happening to me~  
  
Goku stood up and looked around quickly ~where am I~ he asked himself looking around. Books and boxes surrounded him. Papers were thrown everywhere, he picked one up from under his foot he held it in the light. The paper had his handwriting all over it. Goku looked at it strangely as he read 'gohan grabbed a fairly large slice of glass and held the edge under kakarote's neck "stand or I'll slice your neck open",'  
  
Goku dropped the paper with sudden realization that his was bleeding. He suddenly looked up at the corner of the bookcase. There was a sign there that read 'kakarote' in bold letters then under that read 'lost and found' and 'plans'. Goku looked to the middle of the bookcase there was yet another sign that read 'before earth'.  
  
Goku began to grind his teeth ~why that dirty dog he put me in my own head.wow that sounds really weird~ goku began to wander around ~well if he found a way out maybe I can find at least something to let me speak to him mentally as he did when he laughed~  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarote laid on his back in silent slumber on a cot. Some how when chichi made him purr he had fallen asleep. Vegeta however instead of leaving the room decided he was going to stay in there with him and see if he couldn't get kakarote to give them more info on what he was planning to do  
  
Bulma had strongly suggested him doing so by speaker and surveillance cameras but vegeta had refused. If it was one thing vegeta knew best it was that if a saijen was going to have a conversation, properly without any problems, they were going to be face to face all cards flipped side up and on the table.  
  
Kakarote began to budge awake. He blinked several times before he was fully awake. He looked to the side at vegeta. Vegeta smirked "well look who decided to grace me with their presence"  
  
Kakarote sat up and growled lightly ~damn he's in super saijen mode I haven't figured out how to do that yet.curses~  
  
"Now, now kakarote I just want to talk not fight can we do that without trying to kill each other" vegeta spoke his legs crossed and arms folded as was etiquette for a prince.  
  
Kakarote sighed, "I suppose" vegeta smiled lightly. However his smile was quickly replaced by what you would call a warning face  
  
"Uh kakarote I wouldn't d-" vegeta was cut short as kakarote's hands touched his nose causing him to react. He stood up.but for some odd reason his legs wouldn't support him. Kakarote fell on his elbow knocking his fist smack into his face.  
  
Vegeta scrunched his face as he heard a small crack that seemed to echo through the empty room. He sat in silence for a moment waiting for kakarote to make the first move. When he didn't vegeta got up and kneeled down to his hands and knees letting his face close to the ground allowing him to see if kakarote was awake.  
  
Kakarote's eyes shifted to look at vegeta "ow" he spoke nasally as if his nose was being pinched.  
  
Kakarote sat up as vegeta took to his feet going back to his chair. Blood covered the floor in a large seeping hole, as it dripped down his chin. Kakarote wiped his hand on the floor spreading a red handprint across.  
  
"So what'd ya wanna talk bout" he spoke threw his nose. Vegeta looked at him "I want information"  
  
~*~  
  
goku had climbed 278 flights of stairs and was desperately exhausted as he arrived at the top. When he came to the door after catching his breathe he read the sign ~conscience wow I have one I wonder if he looks anything like jiminy the cricket~ goku chuckled to himself as he turned the door.  
  
~oh my.kakarote how could you~ goku looked down at the body sprawled across the floor he had clearly been dead awhile as dried blood surrounded the floor below him. The man look much like goku aside from the ridiculous outfit he wore, but goku couldn't complain it was a saijen outfit and vegeta still wore his occasionally.  
  
Goku stepped over the dead man not disturbing him. He looked down at eh controls ~now how exactly em I going to figure this out.there are for to many buttons, knobs and switches~ Goku complained.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta and kakarote spoke to each other in small sentences in a language no one understood. Gohan, chichi and bulma stained to hear what was being said until they figured out they weren't speaking an earthly language.  
  
"I knew that piece of horse excrement would do that" bulma spoke angrily trunks whimpering in her lap.  
  
"Mom what's excrement" gohan asked his mother. Chichi turned her head "its another word for crap"  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped as his mom said the 'C' word chichi only dismissed his look as suddenly the 2 men began to speak in English again  
  
Kakarote's eye widened "hmm just a moment something's wrong" vegeta watched kakarote carefully. "Goku what are doing" kakarote whispered to himself unaware that vegeta was listening. Vegeta looked at kakarote's eyes they suddenly glazed over and he fell back.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku pushed a button and suddenly a box from the flower section came up "roses are very nice" kakarote said allowed goku watched for a minute before falling off the chair laughing. As goku got up his hand fell upon a blue green button.  
  
"Wow I haven't laughed that hard since I was a kid" goku breathed getting to his feet  
  
"Good because its going to be your last" goku whirled around kakarote stood at the door.  
  
Kakarote was clearly enraged but then again to goku he looked like that all the time.  
  
Goku looked at kakarote nervously. He didn't have enough power to fight him but he didn't want to run. However those were his only choices. Kakarote suddenly began to approach him.  
  
"im going to rip you to shreds" kakarote spoke a grin across his face  
  
"why are you so mad at me" goku spoke thinking he knew the reason. Kakarote stopped  
  
"why am I mad, WHY AM I MAD. Guess goku just guess you know why im mad" kakarote said with a face that suggest that he was insane.  
  
"Uhh because I kept you locked in the lost and found" kakarote looked at goku from under his brow. Goku looked at him "what that's were I was"  
  
Kakarote sighed "no its because you had a son with asking my permission oh and just so you know it wasn't the lost and found it was the tiny little box that has kakarote written on the side"  
  
Goku laughed "you cant fit in a box" kakarote looked at him then walked over to the controls pushed a button red button. A little claw much like those in arcade games moved across the ceiling and out of the room. It came back a minute later with a box just larger than a shoebox and dropped it in kakarote's hand.  
  
Kakarote showed the side to goku in red felt tip pen was the name kakarote and in big bold letters warning do not open caution content may be dangerous.  
  
Goku looked at it "whoa you were telling the truth" kakarote got his 'crazy' smile again  
  
Goku began to inch towards the door now that it wasn't blocked by kakarote "well its been wonderful talking to you but I uh I've really got to be leaving" goku suddenly shot threw the door kakarote on his tail.  
  
Goku ran down the spiral stairs taking each step by twos to go faster. Kakarote looked over the railing down the center of the spiral stairs. He smiled as he saw gokus form moving quickly threw the stairs  
  
Kakarote jumped down the middle slowing himself as he came face to face with goku yet again. Goku stopped and looked at him. "now why didn't you just jump down the middle and make it easier for yourself" he asked with an evil grin  
  
Goku looked at him with a serious look then smiled "because SSDD is right behind me" goku jumped back into the room.  
  
"NO!" kakarote yelled flying towards the room. Goku looked at him then slammed the door shut just as kakarote was about to get in, smashing his face in the door. Goku fell to the floor taking in a deep breathe ~geez I thought he almost got me~ kakarote began to bag at the door infuriated as blood dripped again from his nose and now his forehead.  
  
"you wont get away from this goku I still have control of you and hiding in same shit different day isn't going to help you"  
  
goku looked up at the door knob and yelled back "your wrong SSDD stands for same STUFF different day"  
  
Author note: ooh just when you got stuck lol. *tune in next time to see what happens to goku* hey that was my line *oh here you can keep your moth shut and let me talk from now on* no give me that (snatches paper from kakarote's hands and clears through while kakarote gives goblin kid the death look) your supposed to say this first the audience needs to know what happens next ok. Will goku get out of SSDD? Why is it that kakarote cant hurt chichi, and what does he have planned for her? And why wont he leave me alone (kakarote looks up) *hey that's not on the paper* do what it makes sense why wont you leave me alone *cause your fun to make angry* dooo I hate you. *he hee* 


	5. escape

Author note: *hehe I get to talk to ya now* (audience) 'where's goblin kid' (background bagging and muffled yells) kakarote you let me out of here right now oooh you are so dead when I get out.what's that.holy sh$%#t kakarote I take it back come on be a pal and let me outta here FOR GOD SAKES DON'T LET THAT SPIDER EAT ME PLEASE!!!!! (Kakarote smiles wickedly) *uhh she's going to the bathroom* (audience looks at each other and murmurs) 'but we want goblin kid to talk to us' (kakarote's smile starts to twitch) *oh really* man nods his head. 'AGHHH' *now anyone ELSE like to make there voices heard* (audience startled shakes there heads no) *good* Disclaimer: (sound comes from spider in closet) I dun own dbz  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Escape  
  
Kakarote looked at the door in extreme frustration then sighed *good this will leave me more time to get out of this dump and start on m mission* kakarote looked at the door then looked around. He needed something to jam the door.but what.  
  
He looked the stairs for a moment the smiled. He snapped part of the railing off, and stuck the tip in the door. Kakarote smiled again as he felt goku try to push out. he used his ki to melt it into the door enabling it impossible to open the door.  
~*~  
  
Vegeta looked over gokus/kakarote's body. The eyes were in a complete trance and his body was completely limp yet he still had a pulse and was stilling breathing. Suddenly the body began to twitch itself back to life. Vegeta stepped back as kakarote groaned and sat up. He looked at vegeta and grinned.  
  
Vegeta watched him carefully he couldn't tell if it was goku or if it was kakarote. Kakarote looked at him "well that takes care of that"  
  
Vegeta took another step back "what happened" his face seemed to be scowling.  
  
"oh nothing you should worry about highness" kakarote looked absolutely despicable.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked back towards the door. He knew all he needed to know from kakarote and he wanted to leave. Being in kakarote's presence gave him a little bit of the creeps a lot more then freezas brother ever did that was for sure.  
  
Kakarote watched him leave then layback on his cot. He formed a ki toothpick in his hands and began to pick his teeth. Vegeta was to smart for him to fool into believing that he was goku and not kakarote but maybe gokus son.no again to smart. WAIT! That dumb broad.  
  
But how was that going to work. He needed her to come down to him cause well he couldn't go anywhere with that door on maximum lock. Then he needed to restrain her or hurt her, which he really couldn't do (and didn't know why) he sighed so it was a little tougher then he thought.  
  
kakarote listened carefully. Someone had to be in the control room. He looked at a camera when suddenly a shrill voice was heard.either chichi or bulma. "Gohan for god sakes don't scare me like that your father used to do that"  
  
~*~  
Else where  
  
Bulma sat in a room at a desk covered in materials and tools she typically used when building something for vegeta, something meant to be practically invincible. Vegeta stood beside her "will this work" he asked cautiously  
  
Bulma was hard at work "yes it should especially with this metal that you asked the dragon for Im glad it came already in a ring there's no way I was going to be able to melt this into one." She spoke excitedly holding up to halves of a silver ring.  
  
She was also pleased to see that already had things on it to make it snap open and close, and not only that it looked so delicate and seemed almost like it didn't have any hinges or locks on it to make it open and close. She inspected carefully the inside of the ring where she had installed some machinery. She sat back "perfect" she exclaimed and looked at vegeta.  
  
She handed it to vegeta for to look at it when the doorbell rang. "I got it" she said standing to her feet and heading for the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi watched as her son left hearing the door and wanting to see whom it was. She sat alone in the control room watching kakarote pick his teeth. Suddenly he grabbed his head in pain and began to scream and whimper. Chichi gasped ~goku are you coming back~ she thought as she stood and ran to the room.  
  
She opened the door and goku lay on the floor he opened his eyes wearily "uhh chichi what, what happened" chichi smiled at him forgetting her anger from when he broke her wrist.  
  
"Its ok now every things fine we're taking care of you" goku looked at her and stood up. Chichi notice he wasn't staggering which was unusual she thought. Last time this happened goku couldn't even get up on his own. She took a small step backward.  
  
"Chi what's wrong" he asked smiling innocently at her melting her worries away. Goku looked around and started to walk towards the door looking up at the ceiling "wow I've never seen this room before."  
  
She looked at him and began to pull his arm back "no goku you need to stay in here and rest its.uh to dangerous fro you outside right now" goku tuned away from the door and pulled chichi's hands off his arm.  
  
"no I think its fine for me its you who should be worried" he spoke facing the wide open door.  
  
She looked at him and let go suddenly. His face slowly turned towards hers a wicked smile stretching from cheek to cheek. She took a step back "no y- your not goku"  
  
Kakarote chuckled he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly n the lips then pushed her down. She fell back on the floor losing her balance. As soon as she got up the door was already closing.  
  
Chichi ran into the door and banged her good fist against the cold slat metal. "No kakarote let me out you, you bastard let me out" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kakarote smiled from the other side of the door as he walked from the hallway into the control room. He walked in and looked at the surveillance screens. He chuckled as he saw chichi holding her knees in front of the door. "Well maybe that wasn't as hard as thought it would he," he laughed to himself  
  
"Now these have to go and so does this we wouldn't want anybody finding out I escaped" he spoke quickly pulling out a handful of wires for the surveillance screen, speakers, and alarm. He ripped them out causing the entire room to go black "hmm this is the way I like it the whole world she be this way" he spoke walking out and into the lighted hallway.  
  
He began to walk down the hallway when a flurry of steps came rushing his way and gohan came around the corner. He stopped dead in his place at the sight of his father.  
  
He jumped back "kakarote" he raised his voice suddenly in fighting stance.  
  
"Whoa hold on son its me your dad" kakarote again did his impression of gokus smile. Gohan watched for a moment staring into his father's eyes for a moment before he relaxed.  
  
"dad what are you doing outside the room" kakarote's smile grew wider as he approached gohan.  
  
Kakarote looked down at gohan "your not as smart as I thought you were" he said his smile quickly changing into something wicked. Kakarote smacked gohan on the face making a snapping noise that echoed through the hall.  
  
Instantly gohan's hand went to his cheek and looked at kakarote hurt before he caught that texture in kakarote's eyes that gave it all away "kakarote" he spoke softly and again he got into fighting stance.  
  
Kakarote smiled "by Jove Mr. Watson I think he's got it" he said in an English accent and before gohan could do anything he curled both hands into a fist and whacked gohan behind the head knocking him out. Gohan fell to the floor with a thud his eyes in the back of his head.  
  
Kakarote smiled ounce more and dragged gohan into a dark room he closed the door locking it. "Good 2 down 2 to go"  
  
Kakarote started back down the hall and stopped at the corner listening to vegeta and bulma talk, but then there was another voice. Kakarote peeked around the corner ~how the hell are they~ kakarote thought to himself.  
  
~No matter they seem fairly week the one im worried about is his highness which should be simple enough if I can get past these people~ kakarote thought frowning. Kakarote looked around. He knew what he wanted it was a matter of whether he could get it, and he could raise his ki or but wait.he could goku had learned instant transmission which meant he needed to find the right book and.fwalla he knew it just like that. ~its just to bad how'd that super saijen book end up in ssdd anyways~  
  
Kakarote smiled vigorously as he instant transmissioned into the kitchen grabbed a knife and then he was right behind vegeta. Vegeta was just about to turn as kakarote pushed the knife right into his spine. Vegeta felt the sudden burn and then he couldn't move, see, hear, smell, and feel. Vegeta went down cold eyes in the back of his head the knife in the middle of his back.  
  
Krillin, yamcha, tien, chaozu, master roshi, puar, and oolong had just been listening to bulma about goku and kakarote. Kakarote looked up and smiled. He bent down grabbed the knife out of vegeta's backs causing his entire body to jolt at ounce. He looked at the knife and smiled "such a shame royal blood spilled on a knife not worthy"  
  
Everyone was in shock except.where was bulma. Kakarote began to creep closer to everyone not noticing bulma's absence. "well I didn't realize I was going to be so lucky and get all of the biggest threats out of my way before I even got started"  
  
Oolong began to run in circles screaming "WERE ALL GOING TO DIE" kakarote's attention turned to the pig "shut up or I'll make you into pork chops after im done with these guys"  
  
Oolong instantly stopped in his place not making a sound "good that's what I like peace and qui-"  
  
"If you think were gunna go down with a fight your wrong" kakarote slowly turned to krillin  
  
His face held a vision that krillin had never seen before. Kakarote began to approach krillin "you're going to die with or with out a fight it makes no difference to me"  
  
Kakarote loomed over krillin whom had suddenly lost all his courage and could only stare in horror as kakarote lifted his luminous hand. It glowed with an evil aura and just as he was about to strike something snapped around his neck  
  
Author note: *ahhh* that's right you better run your so dead when im through with you. (Spider looks at goblin kid chase kakarote around studio then picks up paper and with gruff voices starts to talk to the screaming audience) "Ladies and gentle man we seem to be having some technical difficulties so I shall be your host until goblin kid is done beating the sh!!!!t out of kakarote.on the next chapter.what is this thing around kakarote's neck is vegeta going to leave through having his nervous system completely destroyed is goku ever going to get out of SSDD. Tune in next time"  
  
Please review this.I like hearing that I write well thanks everyone who's already reviewed my stories. n_n!! 


	6. the split

Author note: goblin kid here now that kakarote is having dinner with the spider in a closet I may resume now lets see ah yes we are approaching the end o our story and I thank all those who have supported me so far um this chapter is a bit interesting read and find out n_n. Disclaimer: geez this is stupid you all know I don't own dbz golly .   
  
Chapter6  
  
The split  
  
Kakarote looked down at the thing around his neck. It was a very shiny silver collar. He put his hand down and turned to face bulma. He looked at her questioningly "what the hell was that?" he asked frowning  
  
"Do you really think a stupid collar will stop me from killing all of you" bulma smiled at him confidently  
  
"Why yes I do see for yourself" she smirked despite the fact that vegeta lay practically dead behind her.  
  
Yet tien was already picking vegeta up and about ready to take him to the look out, dende would be vegeta's only hope. Kakarote hated her and her smile, he began to pull at the collar expecting to snap it but it was stronger then it appeared. He yanked at it and growled. he looked up at bulma in fury "this wont save you" he growled loudly  
  
Just as his hand started to make a ki wave a shock bolted through his body into his brain and heart sending a wave of nauseated pain. He fell to the floor in pain and coughed. Blood droobled on to his chin, as he looked at her in plain outrage.  
  
"What did you do to me" he said trying yet again to kill her and yet again became unsuccessful.  
  
Bulma smiled with pride "I only had vegeta get the strongest metal in the universe in the shape of a ring then I wired it so you cant kill anyone with out killing yourself first." Kakarote looked at her in the purest of outrage.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku had spent hours searching for a way out and finally he found it under a large bookcase. Everything was upside down and on the floor. He pulled the door up and fwalla a tunnel.but he didn't know where it would go. However he didn't really have a choice now did he.  
  
He jumped down the chute and came to another control room. He looked around the room only had 1 knob, 1 lever, 1 switch, 1 button, and 1 kakarote whom seemed to be in an incredible bad mood.  
  
Goku looked again for a door ~no door how the heck did he get in here if there's no door~ he thought curiously. Kakarote looked up and turned around suddenly facing goku. Goku looked at him "dude you look sick" kakarote growled at him.  
  
Kakarote had blood all down his face and on the floor. As he started to approach goku he staggered and almost seemed to want to throw up. "Dude you look like a mad dog are you ok" kakarote growled again only now he was showing his teeth.  
  
He was acting more like an animal now rather then a person which goku thought to be unusual to a certain extent. Goku stepped back as kakarote began to throw up blood. He looked back at goku and suddenly jumped as if to pounce but was shot down to the floor by gokus fist.  
  
Goku stepped on kakarote's chest and punched him across the face knocking him out instantly. And suddenly in a whirl of light goku was looking at bulma. "b-bulma" he asked quizzically. Suddenly he knew why kakarote was acting so strange his chest and head throbbed with unbelievable pain.  
  
Goku grabbed his head and chest. "oh man why do I hurt"  
  
Bulma looked at him "goku?" she asked quietly  
  
Goku looked up and smiled while he wiped the blood from his chin away. "Can someone explain what's going on" bulma sighed in relief along with the others. Tien was already on his way to dende's  
  
Goku looked around "where's chichi and gohan" bulma looked around also.  
  
"Chichi was watching you and gohan was going to go get h- oh no yo- I mean kakarote must have caught them on his way down here" gokus eyes widened and he was instantly on his feet running through he house calling for chichi and gohan.  
  
As goku passed a door he heard muffled cries for help. Goku looked at the controls for the door "o I hope this is the right button" he spoke to himself as he flicked a switch. Instantly the door swung open and chichi fell to her knees.  
  
"oh goku thank god you came to" she spoke as goku kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He looked at her wrist "did I.I mean kakarote do that" chichi looked at her wrist and nodded.  
  
"im sorry I-I didn't mean for all this to happen" chichi looked up at goku "I know but instead of looking at the bad side lets find a way to fix things" goku nodded and looked behind him krillin held gohan.  
  
Gohan blinked several times before he came to and even then he couldn't quit focus his eyes. There was a gash across the left side of his forehead making it very difficult to do much of any thing with the right side of his body.  
  
He looked around one eyes blurry the other in focus "whoa what happened" goku took gohan's hand its ok gohan dads back in control are you alright"  
  
Gohan blinked "uh ya I think so" goku looked at gohan  
  
"ya right can you see perfectly with BOTH eyes" gohan looked at his dad and grinned  
  
"no my right is very blurry" goku sighed  
  
"alright that should ware away in 10 or 20 minuets" bulma looked at goku  
  
"how do you know that goku your dumber than a brick" goku looked at bulma with a face that suggested he wasn't in the mood for wise talk.  
  
Gohan looked at his dad "I actually would like to know also dad" gohan spoke closing his right because it was giving him a headache  
  
Goku sighed "because I've hit my head hard enough to know what happens when you get a gash this big"  
  
"uh dad" gohan asked quietly "yes gohan"  
  
"how long will you be in control for" goku looked at gohan  
  
"im not very sure but with the condition kakarote was in when I knocked him out im going to say an hour to 4 hours" gohan looked down  
  
"dad I have any idea on how we can solve this personality problem" goku looked up at gohan "you remember piccolo is part of kami right.well they were split at one time one good and one evil.what if we uhh what if you and kakarote split"  
  
Bulma's face lit up "that's a fantastic idea gohan" she exclaimed along with chichi's cheerful laugh "my boy oh im so proud of you" the girls looked at goku who now stood  
  
Goku looked down "I don't know if it'll work gohan piccolo and kami could regenerate their different species from I and I doubt it would work unless there's another way to do something like that"  
  
"Well we should at least go and ask them you know just to give it a shot" goku looked up at chichi and nodded then smiled "anything to get him out of me"  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived at the look out vegeta was asleep resting off the attack and dende's healing contributions. Goku walked up to piccolo and told him what had happened to him and what they wanted to do.  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment "come on piccolo there's gotta be a way to do this I mean you share a body with three different people" goku pleaded  
  
Piccolo looked up and gave got an arrogant smile even if that wasn't the emotion he wanted to portray "I think it should work fine goku but you might want to be sitting, I don't think it'll be painful infact this should be pretty easy for you"  
  
Goku sat down and then waited for further instructions "wait" bulma called "let me get the collar off so it's not on you when kakarote gets his own body" bulma reached over and pressed a certain spot behind the collar letting it pop open. Bulma held it delicately as piccolo proceeded in giving goku instructions.  
  
"just concentrate on letting him go keep your heart and mind clear of anything" goku sat legs crossed hands resting on his knees.  
  
He began to glow a dark blue at first then it changed into a black aura. The black aura suddenly dropped to the ground as if some kind of liquid. It moved over and away from people and began to form a standing man as if gokus shadow had come to life.  
  
Goku opened his eyes just as the shadow gained color to its flesh and cloths (he's wearing a saijen out fit he also has a tail). Kakarote slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked around himself. Then looked at bulma and the others.  
  
He smiled wickedly. He didn't waste time talked and instantly charged at bulma. However goku was instantly in front of her. Kakarote stopped "get out of the way"  
  
Goku shook his head "you'll have to kill me before I let you hurt any of my friends" goku stared directly into kakarote's eyes "you don't know what your saying."  
  
Kakarote smirked "fine no pro-"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Kakarote turned around, vegeta stood there grinning (which is very odd for vegeta). "what the hell are you doing still alive" vegeta didn't answer.  
  
Kakarote raised his hand to strike but then a sudden wave of burning electricity went through his body making him wince and fall to his knees. His hands came up to his neck. There was a silver ring slapped across him "NO.y- you bastard" he looked over to bulma she smiled at him.  
  
Goku looked at him "with that ring on you cant fight so I suggest you calm down and get used to the fact that you lost"  
  
Kakarote sat there for a moment "I hate you all" he spoke softly. He stood and swung at goku but missed and fell in pain so strong it knocked him out.  
  
Goku sighed and fell to his knees. "Goku, goku what's wrong" goku looked up at chichi  
  
"Nothing im fine" goku stood up and began to walk towards kakarote but staggered and fell.  
  
Gohan caught his father, as chichi came over to them "mom relax dads just feeling the same thing kakarote's feeling, you have to remember their the same person" gohan put goku down.  
  
"well now what" krillin asked chichi looked up and smiled  
  
"I suppose its safe to take them home" gohan hauled his father up ounce more as bulma threw down a capsule car  
  
"I'll drive you guys home" bulma said with a smile  
  
vegeta looked at bulma "meet you at home" bulma nodded as vegeta flew off.  
  
Krillin and yamcha carried kakarote into the car "well I guess this means we can leave to" krillin said as he took one last look at goku and kakarote "its hard to believe that this monster would've been our goku had it not been for that accident"  
  
Yamcha nodded "creepy isn't it" everyone laughed and said their goodbyes  
  
THE END  
  
Author note: now wasn't that a beautiful ending *I thought it sucked* (goblin kid turns) nobody asked you and you only say that because nobody died. Well anyways aside from kakarote bad opinion that nobody asked for what'd ya think?  
  
P.s. Im thinking about a sequel please tell me what you think Thanks 


End file.
